


Cold Nights

by Houndsof221b



Category: The Hobbit, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2783312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houndsof221b/pseuds/Houndsof221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spending an autumn night outside can make one feel very cold, luckily there is a certain dwarf that will keep you warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Nights

It's a chilly night and you could see the stars shining in the sky. You were freezing and pretty much the only source of warmth was the fire that one of the dwarves had started a few hours ago, even the blanket that you had thrown around around your shoulders didn't really make you any warmer.  
Teeth rattling and shivering you sat there. 

All the other dwarves had already gone to bed but you couldn't sleep, because you were cold and wanted to stay as close to the fire as possible, so you could also put some more wood into the flames so it won't go out. 

The only things you could hear was snoring and the occasional sound of the trees when a soft breeze was making its way through the leaves that were still on the branches.  
But suddenly you heard something from behind you, you turned around to see that Kili standing there.

“Why are you not sleeping?”, you whispered, not wanting to wake anyone else.  
“Your teeth are chattering so loud it's impossible to sleep.”, he whispered back, voice a little raspy from sleeping and that smile on his lips you loved so much. 

“Oh god, I'm sorry.”, you apologized mumbling. You didn't realize that you were that loud.  
“Don't worry about me, I worry about you. You need to sleep, you've had a long day, it's time to rest.”, Kili then said, sitting down next to you. You were surprised to see that he actually looked very worries. 

“I can't sleep when it's that cold.”, you confessed to him, rubbing your hands together and moving your fingers a little, because they got stiff from the cold.  
He then got up again and you thought he would just go back to sleep, but he held out his hand and said: “Come on.”

You didn't know what he wanted to do now, but you put your hand in his and he pulled you on your feet, he walked ahead with your hand still in his and you could feel this beautiful warmth radiating from him and you already felt a lot better. 

Kili then stopped at the place where he had slept before and lay down there again, patting the space next to him, motioning you to lay down with him.  
Hesitantly you placed yourself next to him, the spot was still a little warm from where Kili had lain before. 

He put an arm around you and pulled you close to him with your back to his chest and you felt the heat spread over you. That close contact with your crush made your heart beat faster. For the longest time you thought Kili didn't feel the same about you, but now you started to question it again. Maybe he did like you and that was his way of showing it.  
You sighed contently and tried to wiggle even closer to him, earning a chuckle from Kili in return.  
“See, I knew it would help.”, he now mumbled close to your ear, you could feel his breath tickling your skin.  
“Thanks.”, you whispered.  
Sleep was now approaching fast and before you could count to ten you were already fast asleep.  
The last thing you noticed was Kili trailing patterns along your side and him whispering something to you that you couldn't quite make out. 

Laughing. Whispering. Giggling. 

“Good morning, lovebirds!”, you heard Bofur say and you could practically hear the smile in his voice and at first you didn't even know what he meant by saying that, but then you remembered last night.  
You opened your eyes and looked up. Your head was resting on his chest and your arms around each other. Bodies pressed close together.

You felt the heat rush into your cheeks as you sat up and looked around, they were all standing or sitting around you, now laughing at your red face, apparently they only waited for you two to wake up. Even Thorin had a little smile on his face.  
Kili was still sleeping when you awoke, but the laughter that was now filling the air also woke him up.  
“So, was it as innocent as it looked or...?”, another dwarf yelled towards us and again they started laughing.  
“How long has this been going on?”  
“Are you two together now?”  
“If you wanted a dwarf to keep you warm, you should've taken me, not that wee lad.”  
Some more teasing and laughing followed.

Kili looked at you, apologetically, but also a little bit amused.  
You both got up now and then you said: “Don't be jealous that you don't have anyone to share your bed with at night to keep warm.”, to the dwarves standing around you.  
And at first they mumbled something, but then burst into laughter again.  
Fili only patted his brothers shoulder, with a wide and proud grin on his face, apparently very happy for Kili.

The nights got colder now with every day and you assumed that this wasn't the last time you'll sleep with Kili by your side to keep warm, and frankly, you don't mind. You're actually very happy about it.  
That also means that the others won't stop their teasing and you'll never hear the end of it, but that's a small burden to bear if that meant you get to spend more nights with him.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by one of the imagines on imaginexhobbit.tumblr.com  
> (Imagine Kili cuddling with you and the Company’s reaction when they all wake up.)


End file.
